scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Saving Private Daphne
"Saving private Daphne? Is that what you call it Fred?" "Well, yes, it has a certain touch of nobility and it sounds like a famous film." -'Velma '''and '''Fred' Saving Private Daphne is the 14th episode of season 4 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Googie has deemed Shaggy's proof insufficient after the genie fiasco. For proof she takes Daphne, and says Shaggy must give proof to get her again. Unfortunately Daphne is taken from Googie again, and the gang must save her from a robot who wants to hold her for ransom. Synopsis Daphne gets taken by Googie, and then by a robot, and the gang must go and save her in an abandoned factory. The gang drive away from the bank and then stop in the forest for the unveiling of "Proof 4 Googie Project" as Shaggy calls it. Shaggy, with the help of Velma, has prepared posters to show proof to Googie. After showing them all to Googie, Shaggy asks if they can be lovers again. But Googie deems the proof insufficient and then says she must grab a hostage for this insufficient proof, and before the gang can stop her she grabs Daphne, the car keys to the Mystery Machine and makes off with the Mystery Machine. The gang decide what to do, and luckily Freddy says that the Mystery Machine had no more fuel so it probably broke down. Velma uses a GPS to figure out where Googie could hide, and discovers an empty, abandoned factory about 10 minutes' walk from where they are, so they run there. The gang arrive in the factory, where, luckily, is a sign that Googie was here: the car keys of the Mystery Machine. The gang go inside and split up since the factory is dark. After a little bit, Shaggy and Scooby find Googie trapped next to a post. She says that a robot knocked her down, trapped her, and took Daphne. She has no idea where it took Daphne, and so Shaggy and Scooby leave her trapped and continue searching. Meanwhile the others have found a little trail where someone might have gone and follow it. It ends in a wall and Fred leans against the wall to figure out what to do when the wall opens and Fred falls through it, revealing stairs to the upper level, so Velma calls Shaggy and Scooby and soon they come, so the gang go through it. The gang go upstairs and again split up. Shaggy and Scooby walk a bit further and encounter the robot, and he chases them across the upper level, and they escape by hiding in a room, which looks to be a study for whoever the robot is, and they look around it. Fred and Velma keep on walking and eventually find a dungeon where Daphne is inside. Fred breaks the door and Daphne comes out. All three then decide to set a trap, hoping that Shaggy and Scooby will lure the robot here. Shaggy and Scooby are again discovered by the robot, and he chases them in the direction of the trap. But Shaggy and Scooby trip on the rope and are caught in the trap with the robot, but they get out and unmask the robot. As soon as the sheriff and Googie are there the robot is unmasked. It turns out to be some kidnapper working from the abandoned factory as a base. After the robot is carried away, Shaggy tells Googie that he doesn't want to be her boyfriend, and the episode ends with the gang driving away from Googie, with the Mystery Machine filled up with the fuel can hidden in it. Cast and Characters Villains *Googie *Robot Suspects *Googie Culprits Locations *Forest Notes/trivia *The name of the episode plays on the movie Saving Private Ryan. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 4 Quotes Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 4 episodes